<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stepping into the light by AStitchinTime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259341">Stepping into the light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStitchinTime/pseuds/AStitchinTime'>AStitchinTime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStitchinTime/pseuds/AStitchinTime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Half a Miss Fisher story half Alice Harvey from Dr Blake Mysteries, more Alice than anything.  This imagines how Alice Harvey came to be a doctor, knowing her background is shady, possibly very dark and intimated by a commetn in one episode where she told an ambo she hadn't needed protecting since she was 12 yrs old.  Already published on Dr Blake fanfiction site.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Harvey/Elizabeth MacMillan, Alice Harvey/Matthew Lawson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stepping into the light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She curled up in the bed, tightening her thighs in the hope that she could push out the pain.  Through her tears she told herself that this was the last time, no man was ever going to lay a finger on her again – ever!  She could hear her parents and her uncle laughing and joking downstairs, maybe by now they would be drunk.  It had crossed her mind to get a kitchen knife and stab them, all three of them, but she was only twelve and no match for an adult that held her down.  No, she would just leave – now – if she could get up.<br/>She dragged herself to the bathroom and washed herself down, wincing at the touch of the rough flannel between her legs and grimacing at the sight of the blood that she had hoped would stop her ‘uncle’ from violating her once again.  But no, he had just slapped her, split her lip and laughed as he thrust into her, taking his pleasure and leaving her battered and bruised.<br/>Dressed and a small suitcase packed with things she needed, some clothes, toiletries and her book she left her room for the last time.  She had no money but she knew her mother’s purse would be full from her father’s wages and his wallet would be thick with his gambling winnings.  Serve them right, that they should be robbed by their own daughter.  <br/>In their bedroom, by the light of the moon, she found what she wanted; her mother’s purse held enough to get her away from the city, the first train, no matter where it went that was the one she would be on.  And, just to add insult to her leaving she took her mother’s lipstick and scrawled on the mirror:<br/>“GOODBYE! Alice”<br/>then tossed the used stick onto the bed.  She knew it was an act fuelled by anger and served no real purpose but it made her feel slightly better.<br/>With the money stuffed in her bag she slipped down the stairs and took her coat and hat off the rack, slowly and carefully making no sound opened the front door and tiptoed out into the night.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Sitting in the corner of the station waiting room, a dark place where she wouldn’t be noticed – at least she hoped not – she counted the money she had taken, enough, but not a lot.  She would be able to buy a train ticket to somewhere far enough away that her parents wouldn’t bother to look for her.  Another state, another city she could get lost in.  She was intelligent, she knew what she was doing was dangerous, she had no place to stay, no family she could go to, she was too young to find legal work and anyway, all Alice Harvey wanted to do was study hard enough to become a doctor.  It was all she had ever wanted and they weren’t going to stop her.<br/>Her elder sister had left home quickly one day, no note to Alice, no ‘sorry kid’, just went.  Joan had been subject to her uncle’s unwanted attentions, she knew that, but she didn’t know why she had left so suddenly.  She had once told Alice that she should get out if she could, but it wasn’t until he started on her that she understood why.  She had one fear, when her uncle took her the first time, that he would make her pregnant, for that was how babies came about, so had this happened to Joan, and if so, what had she done?</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>As the station started to come to life, Alice got up from her corner and went to study the timetable.  The first train out of Sydney was to Melbourne, via Albury.  It would take forever, over a day and she could only afford 2nd class.<br/>She pulled her jumper up over her mouth to hid the split lip and did her best to make herself look reasonable.  Her story was that she was going to see her aunt in Melbourne.<br/>She was lucky, the clerk was still sleepy and barely registered that it was a child that bought the ticket – one way.<br/>She had half an hour before the train left so went to see if she could get a bottle of something to drink and maybe a sandwich or biscuits to keep her going.  She needed to make the money last until she found a way to earn more.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>The journey was long, tedious and not particularly comfortable.  She curled up in a seat and tried to make herself invisible.  She left her seat only to visit the toilet and buried her head in the book she had brought with her.  A basic guide to anatomy, if she was going to be a doctor it was a good place to start.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Melbourne -finally!<br/>The station was busy, nobody took any notice of a slightly built girl in a tatty coat and badly mended stockings.  Alice had never mastered the art of sewing but her mother refused to darn for her, so she had closed the tears in her clothing as best she could and learned to ignore the teasing she got at school.  One day she would show them.<br/>Alice wandered out of the station onto the street and stood wondering which way to go, how she could find somewhere to stay, and how she could study.  She couldn’t just go to a school and join in, she would have to be registered and someone would have to be her guardian, or her parent.<br/>She walked for a while, taking note of landmarks, city hall, police stations that she needed to avoid, the hospital and the library.  The library looked like a place she could lose herself in, educate herself.  There was a little café next door that she might be able to get some food at, maybe offer to do the washing up in return for a meal.  Alice began to feel hopeful and when she saw the market and the fruit that rolled off the carts and was ignored, she was sure she had done the right thing.  She kicked an orange to a pile of boxes and made sure no one was looking before she picked it up.  It wasn’t strictly stealing, was it?  Nobody seemed to be bothered about it.  The juice ran down her chin as she hid in a corner and devoured the sweet fruit; she couldn’t remember that last, or even the first, time she had had an orange.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>For the first week she made herself invisible.  She slept in dark doorways, sneaked around back alleys, haunted the library and the market.  The market fed her, the library educated her and nobody took any notice of another grubby child on the streets.  <br/>She passed a pie cart every day on her way to the library, the smell of the pastry and meat made her mouth water but she was fast running out of money to buy luxuries.  She used some of her change to buy bread, and sometimes milk at the market but mostly she lived off the dropped and discarded fruit and the occasional sandwich from the café if she managed to persuade them to let her do the washing up.<br/>She sat down in a doorway one cold night, the rain had been on and off all day but now it came down in a steady drizzle.  She’d long since stopped crying herself to sleep but today had been a bad one for food and drink and she was cold, hungry and tired.  A twelve year old girl alone was a sorry sight but she felt safer here than she had even felt at home.  She did wonder if they had even bothered to report her missing, or try to find her.  She had often thought on her mother’s reaction to the lipstick scrawl on the mirror and the missing money.  She imagined her cursing, her mother had an interesting line in curses, throwing things at the mirror … it would have been interesting.<br/>“Oy!” an angry, drunk voice brought her out of her day dream, “’s’my spot, piss off!”<br/>Alice grabbed her suitcase and scrambled to her feet.  She dodged the hand that threatened to add a fresh bruise to the ones beginning to heal.  She ran in the direction of the pie cart she had been dreaming of, it would be closed up now, she thought, but there would be a doorway she could shelter in.<br/>The pie cart was still open, the owner nowhere to be seen and Alice decided that he wouldn’t miss one, would he?<br/>She grabbed the nearest one and bit into the warm crust, the gravy dripped down her chin and wrist as she chewed and closed her eyes in pure bliss.<br/>“Oy!” a hand grabbed her and she dropped the remains, “you little thief!” A large red face was pushed into hers and she was taken back to that room in Sydney.<br/>“Get off!” she squirmed, “let me go!”<br/>“Not bloody likely!” she was dragged into the light, “cops for you!”<br/>“No!” she screamed and kicked, “no, please!  I’m sorry.”<br/>“Sorry doesn’t cut it, Missy,” he tripped up over her case as he proceeded to drag her towards a building, imposing, the stonework glistening with the rain.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>“’ere y’go,” he shoved her up against a counter, “nickin’ pies from my cart.  What’yer goin’ to do about it?”<br/>The constable that looked down at the terrified Alice and shook his head was young, frowning.<br/>“Well, could I pay for it?” the constable offered, he thought he could stand this waif a pie, she looked a proper ragamuffin.<br/>“No, she’ll think she can get away with it,” he snarled.<br/>“Collins?” another voice from further in the building.  “What’s the trouble?”<br/>“This girl is accused of pinching a pie, sir,” Constable Collins informed his superior.<br/>The older man looked at her and sighed.  Another of Melbourne’s lost children, he thought, “Bring her through, let’s have a chat, eh?”<br/>Alice shook off the cart owner’s hand and pulled her thin coat around her.<br/>“Here,” he tossed a coin in the pie man’s direction, “we’ll take it from here.”</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>In the office the Inspector; Alice had read the name on the door; Detective Inspector Robinson, it had said, sat behind his desk and looked at the sorry specimen in front of him.  He saw the healing cut on her lip, and wondered what other injuries she had.<br/>“What’s you name?” his voice was soft and kind, deep and warm, but he was a man and she didn’t trust men.  She shook her head.  <br/>“Oh, I see,” he hummed, “runaway?”  <br/>Still Alice wouldn’t speak.<br/>“Would you tell me where you live?”<br/>She shook her head again.<br/>“Well, I’m not in the habit of locking children up here,” he tapped his fingers, “and you look as if you’ve been in the wars.”  He stood up and went to touch the cut on her lip.  Startled and afraid she scuttled to the corner of the room and huddled up, making herself as small as possible and glared at him.<br/>“Look, kid,” he pushed his hands in his pockets, “I only want to help.”<br/>She shook her head again.<br/>Inspector Robinson left the room and at the front desk asked if the constable could get a female doctor, someone from the Women’s Hospital.<br/>“And get her a cup of tea,” he shrugged, “she’s cold and dirty, obviously hungry.”<br/>“Biscuit, too, sir?” Collins tipped his head.<br/>Inspector Robinson nodded, why not, he was feeling generous.<br/>While he waited for the doctor and Alice gulped the hot sweet tea he looked through the directory, perhaps he could get her into one of the orphanages.  Up to now she hadn’t said anything to help them identify her and if she was a runaway then she had done so for a reason.  That cut on her lip was probably one of many injuries she sported, and the way she shied away from him and Collins told him that it was probably a male who had inflicted the damage, and most likely her father or an ‘uncle’ – that was how it usually went, with girls.<br/>A knock on the door had him look up and Alice drop the cup.<br/>“Dr Macmillan, sir,” Collins opened the door and stepped aside to let a woman enter.  She was not like any woman Alice had ever seen before.  She wore a pair of trousers, shirt, waistcoat and cravat, all very masculine in style, but also very feminine.  Over the ensemble she wore a well-tailored tweed jacket and teamed it all with a fedora artfully tipped over one eye.<br/>“Ah, Doctor,” the Inspector stood up, “thank you for coming.  We have a guest I would like you to check over, she won’t give her name, appears to be between ten and twelve years old, healing split lip …”<br/>Dr Macmillan put her hat on the desk and her bag next to it.  She just nodded to the officer and looked at Alice.<br/>Her first thought was that she looked absolutely terrified, then defiant, tired, skinny and dirty.  ‘Why have a child if you are going to mistreat it like this?’ she thought.<br/>“Hey, kiddo,” she lowered her voice and offered a small smile.  “My name’s Dr Macmillan, you can call me Mac, if you like.”  She took one step forward, “I’d like to examine you, if that’s ok.  I won’t do anything you don’t want me to …”<br/>Alice tried to move closer to the wall but she was already pressed up against it.<br/>“Perhaps,” Dr Macmillan turned to Robinson, “you could leave us alone, Inspector, we two girls could get to know each other.”<br/>“As you wish, doctor, I’ll be in the front office.”</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Mac sat in the chair and watched Alice.  She remembered her friend, the one whose cuts and bruises she had tended all those years ago in Collingwood.  That friend had served in the war, driven ambulances and nursed the wounded and dying, as had she, then gone to live it up in Paris with artists.  She smiled again, Phryne had written she would be coming home within the year, funny how things came around, was this waif her new ‘Phryne’?<br/>“Now he’s gone, will you let me take a look at some of your bruises?” she took off her jacket, “I promise not to touch you if you don’t want me to, but if you could just show me.  I’d like to help.”<br/>Alice eyed her warily, nobody ever wanted to help her, nobody ever believed her stories of the abuse she received at home.<br/>“I had a friend, years ago,” Mac went on, “I used to tend to her bruises when her father beat her, she was only a kid, like you.”<br/>Alice slowly removed her coat and opened the buttons of her dirty blouse.  Mac could see the yellowing bruise over her sternum.<br/>“Bet that was a doozy,” she murmured.<br/>Alice clutched her hands between her legs.<br/>“I understand,” Mac said, tenderly, “you know the Inspector is likely to try to find an orphanage to house you, don’t you?”<br/>Alice shook her head, and Mac had the most ridiculous idea; years ago Phryne would spend the night at her house after a beating … she only had a small flat now …<br/>“Oh sod it,” she hissed, “right, kid,” she stood up, “put your coat on, if you don’t want to go to an orphanage then why don’t you come home with me.  I can promise a warm bath, medical attention, something to eat and drink and somewhere warm to sleep.  We can see what to do with you in the morning.”<br/>“Why?” it was the first time Alice had spoken and it took Mac by surprise.<br/>“Because I don’t want you to end up a lost child here, you aren’t from Melbourne, are you?”<br/>Alice shook her head.<br/>“Right, well, I used to do this for my friend, you must be a bit smart to get here from wherever, I like smart kids.”  Mac put her jacket back on, closed her bag, dropped her hat on her head and held out her hand.<br/>For a few moments Alice considered this strange woman in front of her, so far she had been as good as her word, had not touched her, not ripped open her clothes and poked and prodded, perhaps she would give her the benefit of the doubt and she could always escape if it went wrong.  She’d done it before – she could do it again.<br/>She stood up, “Alice,” she whispered, “my name is Alice.”<br/>“Pleased to meet you Alice,” Mac’s smile was genuine and warm, “let’s go home eh?”<br/>Alice nodded.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>In the outer office Jack and Collins were considering what to do with the runaway.  They had talked about the orphanages, the children’s home run by nuns, a foster home, whatever they decided meant they would be getting Welfare involved.<br/>“Ah, Inspector Robinson,” Dr Macmillan stood in front of the desk.  He noticed she was holding the girl’s hand.  “I’m going to take Alice home with me, see to her bruises and give her a hot meal.”<br/>“Doctor?” his eyebrows shot up.<br/>“Alice and I have come to an agreement,” she smiled, “a hot bath, medical attention and a hot meal …” she turned and nodded at Alice, “we’ll talk in the morning after a good night’s sleep.  You know how to find me, Inspector.”<br/>Jack shrugged, he wasn’t going to charge Alice with anything, he would rather she was just somewhere safe, and though he didn’t know Dr Macmillan well she had a reputation for championing women’s health and the girl would be better off with a medical professional than in an orphanage.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>As they stepped out into the damp street Alice noticed the contents of her suitcase were still scattered on the ground.  She let go of Mac’s hand and went to pick up the wet clothing, toiletries and her treasured book on anatomy.  She shoved the things into the case and placed the book on top then closed it, wrapping her arms around it as the catch was now broken.<br/>“Your things?” Mac asked, “all you brought?”<br/>Alice nodded, gripping the case tighter.<br/>“Well, your clothes will be wet but I expect I can find something for you to wear tonight,” she opened the rear door of the car and put her bag on the back seat, “pop it there.”<br/>Alice did as she was asked and slipped into the passenger seat when the door was opened for her.  She’d never travelled in a car before, it was either a tram or on foot for her, usually on foot.<br/>“What’s the book?” Mac pulled the car away from the kerb and headed off into the city.<br/>“Anatomy,” Alice blushed, “I want to be a doctor, when I grow up.”<br/>“Do you indeed,” Mac grinned, “well, that’s a lot of study, but anatomy is a good place to start.”<br/>“I thought that,” Alice agreed.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Dr Macmillan’s flat was in the university buildings, one offered to her for a small rent if she would lecture in medicine from time to time.  The place was quiet, most people were in their beds or studying furiously or talking in small groups.  The porter nodded politely as they headed up the stairs where they found a stewpot outside her door.<br/>“Ah, dinner,” Mac unlocked the door and nodded for Alice to step inside while she lifted the pot and brought it in.  “The porter’s wife knows I don’t cook so leaves me something I can heat up on the stove.”<br/>“That’s kind of her,” Alice noted.<br/>“There are kind people in this world, Alice,” she smiled in the darkness and flipped on the light.<br/>In the brightness Alice saw a tidy living room with a comfortable looking leather couch, side tables and books; lots of books on the shelves that lined the walls.<br/>“Right, bath for you, then something to eat, and if you feel up to it, I would like to examine your bruises …” Mac headed towards a closed door, “bathroom’s here.”<br/>Alice watched her run the bath, swirling some salts into the water.<br/>“Try that,” Mac stood up, “there’s some shampoo for your hair, and …” she went to a small cupboard, “here’s a couple of towels and a flannel.  Have a soak.”<br/>Rather than waiting for Alice to undress and get in the warm water she left her to it and said she would go and heat up their supper.  The door closed and she was left alone.<br/>Everything about the flat felt warm and inviting.  The colours were muted greens and creams, the furniture dark and learnéd looking and Mac’s kindliness, her gentleness made her want to cry.<br/>She dropped her dirty and torn clothing on the floor and stepped into the bath, wincing at the stinging of her healing cuts.  The water was warmer than she was used to but it was something she could get used to.  Every pass of the sponge and soap over her body hurt, she didn’t realise just how broken she was, not having had the chance to bathe since she arrived in Melbourne and she had not seen the bruises and cuts for a week.  She sank under the water and washed her hair, twice; it would take some combing out, it was tangled and knotted beyond anything she could remember.  Perhaps it would be better to cut it off – it would grow again.<br/>She let the dirty water out of the bath and turned the shower on her, washing the rest of the soap and shampoo away then played it round the tub to clean it.<br/>Standing in front of the mirror that she had wiped the steam off she saw a sorry sight.  A figure, thin, bruised stood before her.  The breasts that had started to grow had disappeared, she could practically count her ribs and her hip bones jutted out.  There was a smattering of pubic hair but that was almost all that would define her as a young female.<br/>“Use my robe!” Mac called through, “it’s on the back of the door.”<br/>Alice saw a warm dressing gown, blue and soft to the touch, and slipped it on.  It was too big, but she managed to tie it tightly enough and though it was floor length on her she wouldn’t trip over it.<br/>Mac’s heart sank at the sight of the fragile figure that presented itself in her kitchen, but she tried not to show it.  <br/>“Well, you look better,” she smiled, “how do you feel?”<br/>“Clean, cleaner than I’ve ever felt.” Alice blushed.<br/>“That’s a good start, now,” Mac indicated the table, “sit.  You need to eat but, my guess is you haven’t had a proper meal in some time so, a little at a time, we don’t want your stomach to go into shock, do we?”<br/>The stew was in a dish on the table, together with two bowls and spoons and a loaf of bread.<br/>Alice did as she was advised and helped herself to a small bowl of the stew.  It was thick and full of vegetables and meat, more than she had been given by her mother.  At home she had been given enough to keep her alive but it was neither tasty nor particularly filling.  This was both.<br/>Mac didn’t ask questions, she just watched her companion eat slowly and tried to work her out.  Obviously cruelly treated, possibly worse than Phryne ever had been, but strong, there was a strength there that she was sure would have seen her through the worst of times, and she was bright; she wondered, as she had done while Alice was in the bath, if Welfare would let her put her through school and sponsor her at university.  She wasn’t likely to have children, unless she absolutely wanted to go through the process of conception and that was not going to happen, not with her lifestyle choice.  But, if she was to do this she would need other living accommodation, this flat had one bedroom, the living room and the kitchen and bathroom – couch for her tonight, Alice could have the bed – she had to think.<br/>Alice finished her bowl of stew and wiped it round with a small piece of bread.  Mac pushed a glass of water towards her and told her to sip it slowly.<br/>“Better?”<br/>Alice nodded and took her bowl and glass to the sink.  She started to run the water and added soap.<br/>“What are you doing?”<br/>“Washing the dishes,” Alice stated the fact quite simply, as if the question shouldn’t have been asked.<br/>“You don’t have to,” Mac murmured, “your sleeves will get wet.”<br/>Alice pushed the overlong sleeves of the robe up her arms, but they slipped down again.<br/>“I should,” she sniffed.<br/>“Here,” Mac wasn’t going to argue, she went over to her and rolled the sleeves up to her elbows, “you wash, I’ll dry.”<br/>They finished the task in silence, Alice put the remaining stew in the tiny refrigerator, wiped round and folded the dish cloth and hung it over the tap.<br/>“You do a good job,” Mac observed, “now, come and sit down.”<br/>They sat in the living room, Alice curled up defensively in a chair and Mac lounging on the couch.<br/>“You have a lot of books,” Alice looked round.<br/>“I like to read,” Mac said simply, “help yourself.”<br/>“Why do you want me here?”<br/>“I want to help you, Alice,” Mac sighed, “really.  I don’t think an orphanage is the place for you, not the place for any child, really, nor do I want to see an intelligent child wandering the streets of this city and stealing food to survive.  I have no family, but I do have friends, and as I said before you remind me of one of them.  I don’t want to be your mother, I just want to be your friend.”<br/>Alice thought about this.<br/>“Nobody has ever wanted to help me before, nobody believed me when I told them what my ‘uncle’ was doing to me, nobody said anything when my sister Joan left, why would you?”<br/>“Why do you think the Inspector sent for a female doctor?”<br/>Alice shrugged her shoulders.<br/>“He’s an intelligent man, one of the few in a position of authority.  People speak highly of Inspector Robinson, he’s seen a lot, been to war, investigates his cases thoroughly, so they say; he saw a frightened girl, he knew you were afraid of him and his constable, but you might not be as afraid of a woman, because I wouldn’t do the things to you your ‘uncle’ did.  I have a reputation, Alice, as a doctor specialising in women’s health.  So, he sent for me.”<br/>“If I let you examine me …” Alice scowled.<br/>“I will tell you everything I am doing, answer all your questions, you can ask me anything about what he did to you and what the likely prognosis is.”<br/>Alice wracked her brains for the meaning of the word ‘prognosis’ but she was too tired and still sore.<br/>“Outcome,” Mac filled in the information for her, seeing her struggle.<br/>“Will I have a baby?” Alice blurted out, “because of what he did to me?”<br/>“That is a question I can only answer with a blood test, love,” Mac sat up and faced her, “but, I don’t think your body is ready for that.”  She proceeded to ask a few questions about the last time her uncle had touched her, and the last time her monthly had come.<br/>“I see, well it is possible, but I would think, in your case unlikely – shall we cross that bridge when we come to it?”<br/>Alice nodded but chewed her lip at the same time.<br/>“How about I take a blood sample in the morning and have a test done for you, eh?”<br/>Alice agreed, though she’d never had blood taken before.<br/>“Where do you want to examine me?” She’d made up her mind, and best get it over with now.<br/>“I think the bedroom, you can lie on the bed,” Mac stood up and went to the only other door she hadn’t opened, “in here, I’ll just get my bag and some gloves.”</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Mac was as good as her word, explaining everything, answering all her questions and Alice relaxed enough to allow her to do a more intimate examination, though not completely invasive, she was too young for that, despite what had been done to her.<br/>“Well, you’re underweight, but I’m sure you knew that,” Mac hummed and took off her gloves, “I don’t think you have any breaks, though I would mind your ribs for a while.  I could take you into the hospital for x-rays, how would you feel about that?”<br/>“Will it be safe, for me?” Alice drew the robe around her and sat up, “I mean will they take me away?”<br/>Mac knew she had a point and without decent clothing it would look suspicious.<br/>“I’ll see if the Inspector can perhaps give me a note, saying he is looking into a case and you are key to it,” she tipped her head and looked at the ceiling for inspiration.<br/>“If they won’t take me away and put me in an orphanage … “Alice nodded her assent, “… and will you show me the x-rays?”<br/>“Why not?” Mac turned to the chest and took out a pyjama top, far too big but it would cover her and perhaps help her to feel safe.  “Here, you shall have the bed, I have work to do, paperwork, and I’ll disturb you if you have the couch.”<br/>“Where will you sleep?” Alice took the garment and dropped the robe so she could put it on, no longer shy or scared around this one person, anyone else, well that would have to be seen.<br/>“I’ll take the couch,” Mac pulled out another pair of men’s pyjamas and took the eiderdown off the bed, “I’ve slept there before.”<br/>Alice wasn’t going to argue, and the bed was comfortable.  For now, she would acquiesce to Dr Macmillan’s ideas until such time as she found, yet again, she was being taken for a ride.</p><p>Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Mac sat at her desk writing notes and alternately telling herself she was being foolish, attempting to foster a child, and then telling herself it was in Alice’s best interests, or at least she hoped so.  She wrote out what Alice needed: a decent home, food and drink, education and clothing – and care, she needed someone to care.  She wrote another list detailing what they both needed as a pair: a proper home, two bedrooms, living room, dining room or just a kitchen big enough to have a table in it, bathroom, indoor plumbing was a must, and perhaps a little study, somewhere she could work, or Alice could study.  Simple and obvious when you looked at it this way, two lists on paper.<br/>“Things to do:<br/>Ring Jack Robinson and ask for a letter to say Alice ... (best find out her last name) is helping with an enquiry.<br/>Convince Family Welfare that I am the right person to raise Alice?”<br/>This was her last list, a nice short one.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Alice’s clothes were not wearable, any of them.  Mac sighed, she couldn’t take her out naked and nothing of hers would fit.<br/>“Right, I’m going to leave you here, for an hour or so,” she put her jacket on, “I’m going to see Inspector Robinson and see if he can draft a letter saying something like you are helping with a case, then I’ll try and get you something to wear.  Be warned, I am not used to buying clothes for a little girl.  By the way,” she turned at the door, “what is your surname, and your birthplace?  I will need to let the Inspector know, for the fostering …”<br/>“Harvey, Sydney.  What do I do, while you’re out,” Alice’s voice had a little tremble in it.<br/>“Read, if you want to, have another bath,” Mac shrugged, “help yourself to tea, if you can make it yourself.  I shall lock the door so you aren’t disturbed, nobody will bother you.”<br/>“Oh, you trust me?”<br/>“Should I not?”<br/>Alice didn’t have an answer for that, she was not usually given to theft, only in extenuating circumstances.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Left to her own devices and still wearing Mac’s pyjama top, Alice set about finding a book to read.  Should she stick to medical texts or find something else, it would be good to have an all round education when she started university so perhaps … ah, Greek history … that might be interesting.<br/>She made herself some tea and toast and curled up in the chair she had occupied the night before and opened the book.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>When Mac returned a couple of hours later, she had drunk the tea and eaten the toast and was engrossed in the book.  She barely registered Mac enter and put her bag down.  The doctor walked up to her and peered over the top of the book, she smiled, she had chosen one of her favourites.<br/>“Comfortable?” she whispered.<br/>Alice looked up and smiled shyly.<br/>“Right, good,” Mac sat on the arm of the chair, “I’ve spoken to the Inspector and he has given me a letter we can use.  I need you to get dressed and we’ll go to the Women’s Hospital and have your x-rays done.  Then we have to go to see Family Welfare.”  Mac had wondered how to put the visit to her, if she should just take her to the hospital and then onto the Welfare offices but on balance she thought it would only frighten her if she did, so she would try to explain what she and Robinson had come up with for her near future.<br/>“Why Family Welfare,” Alice’s eyes filled with tears and she chewed her bottom lip.<br/>“Well, Alice,” Mac cleared her throat, “while you were asleep I did some thinking, a lot of thinking, about how you could get the education you want.  Now it wouldn’t happen if you were in an orphanage, you’d get the basic and I think you’re cleverer than that.  So, I had a thought and it’s this: how would you feel if I fostered you?  I’ll put you through school and sponsor you at university.  You’d live with me, though not here, we’ll have to find somewhere with two bedrooms …”<br/>“You’d do that for me?” Alice’s eyes widened.<br/>“I’m not likely to have children of my own, Alice, it’s not … well, it just isn’t going to happen – but it would be nice to have someone …“ Mac wasn’t explaining herself properly, couldn’t explain why she would do this for Alice.  It was going to cost her, financially, but if Alice was the girl she thought she was her life could be richer for it.  Why should she be denied an education if one could be offered, she had got herself out of a horrible situation – staying wherever she had escaped from she would probably have ended up dead from a botched abortion – no this was for the best.  “So, whaddya say?”<br/>“Thank you,” was all Alice could think of.<br/>“Right, good,” Mac breathed a sigh of relief, “well, get dressed, then we have a lot to do today.”<br/>“What about your work?” Alice stood up and took the package offered.<br/>“Fortunately, I have no surgery today and I can see a couple of patients while we wait for your x-rays.”<br/>“Can I come with you, to see your patients?”<br/>Mac considered this, but it was only follow-ups from yesterday’s operations …<br/>“Alright, but if the patient wants you to wait outside you must consider their feelings, ok?”<br/>Alice nodded and ran off to the bedroom to change.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Alice unwrapped the parcel and gasped at the things Mac had purchased.  There were three camisole tops with matching knickers, one slip, a white blouse and a grey pinafore dress with a scooped neckline and dropped waist.  There was also a pair of stockings and garters.  She wondered what Mac would have bought if she was used to buying clothes for a young girl.<br/>The blouse and dress were a little loose, but Alice remembered she was underweight, if she continued to be given food like last night, she would soon fill out the clothes.  The underwear was cotton, soft and fitted pretty well, the knickers wouldn’t fall down while she was walking but most of all they weren’t second hand, darned flannel.  She smoothed the dress down and went to present herself to her soon to be foster mother -god willing.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Mac had been pacing the floor while Alice dressed, still wondering if she was doing the right thing and at the same time a little excited.  She told herself not to get her hopes up, it could go badly wrong if Welfare refused to allow her to foster Alice.  She had rehearsed the words she would use to convince them that she was the right person to care for Alice, had a second letter from Inspector Robinson supporting her in this endeavour and armed with the medical information she had already compiled she hoped this would be enough.<br/>“Doctor,” she turned to see Alice dressed and looking quite presentable except for her hair.  It had dried overnight, but had not been brushed or combed and was a tangle of waves and knots, “thank you – but,” she touched her head.<br/>“Hm,” Mac pursed her lips, “I think this is going to hurt, chick,” she sighed sadly, “are you willing to let me have a go, I’ll be as gentle as I can be?”<br/>“Ok,” Alice frowned and her voice was little shaky.<br/>“My hair’s the very devil, too,” Mac picked up a comb, “so you have my sympathies, I’ll do my best then perhaps we’ll have to see a hairdresser.”<br/>Alice winced as Mac did her very best not to hurt her, but her hair was very long.  She started at the bottom and as she slowly worked her way up she could see it would need to be cut, it was dry, split ends in abundance and some of the knots were not comb-able.  <br/>“Best I can do,” Mac put the comb down, “a lot is going to have to come off, I’m afraid, but it will grow again.”<br/>Alice just nodded, it wasn’t as if she was bothered about her appearance, and as Mac said it would grow again, just as long as she didn’t have her head shaved, something she put to Mac as they left.<br/>“Don’t think it’ll come to that,” Mac shook her head, “now, it’s none too warm out so here,” she handed her a long cardigan, “this’ll serve as a coat until I can get you one that fits properly.”<br/>“Mac,” Alice slipped the make-do coat on, “this must be costing you a lot of money and I can’t repay you.”<br/>“When you qualify as a doctor, that will be payment enough for me, Alice,” Mac smiled, now even more sure of what she was doing.<br/>Alice promised herself she would do her best, more than her best to make Mac proud of her and glad of the day they had met.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>